1. Field of the Technology
The technology presented herein relates to a storage medium having a game program stored therein and a game apparatus and more particularly, to drawing processing of images in a virtual game space.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, as computers included in game systems have grown powerful, three-dimensional games utilizing three-dimensional computer graphics technique are on the increase. In a three-dimensional game, objects such as player objects and landscape objects which are composed of polygons are disposed in a three-dimensional game space and a view of the game space is displayed as a three-dimensional game screen image.
Here, as one of conventional screen image displaying methods, a method in which an image, such as a monochrome image, whose color information is changed so as to be different from an image normally displayed is used will be described. For example, there are a plurality of worlds in a virtual game space, which are scenes in a game (hereinafter, referred to as worlds). One of the plurality of worlds is a “monochrome world” in which there set are only black-and-white pixels. In this case, objects in worlds other than the “monochrome world” are displayed as color images and objects in the “monochrome world” are all displayed as monochrome images. A difference between the “monochrome world” and other worlds is represented by making all objects in the “monochrome world” black-and-white (for example, see Famitsu Weekly, ENTERBRAIN INC. a September 9th edition, pages 274 to 275).
However, the above-mentioned screen displaying method conventionally has a problem as described below. In the above-mentioned “monochrome world”, a monochrome screen image is simply displayed and only a player object is colored, resulting in a monotonous representation. Further, since a background is a monochrome screen image, it is difficult to gain a sense of distance and it is difficult for a player to grasp a position of the player object in a virtual game space.